


Simon the Alpha x Hanzo Shimada

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch A/B/O [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Hanzo is omega and he and the alpha Simon have been dancing around each other the past several months. Simon is not a typical alpha in one sense, omegas in heat he avoids like the plague unless specifically asked for help. Why? Well perhaps this mission will give both a much needed push and answers.





	1. Chapter 1

When the mission was given by Winston the alpha in you was of course agreeing to it, it was to be easy enough and was going to be in a tougher part of the American city. Honestly you couldn’t even remember what city you were in as it wasn’t really on the map and your focus had changed as soon as Winston had announced your partner for the occasion. Hanzo. Now to put things in exact perspective you liked Hanzo. A lot. And it was not because the man was an omega and instinct told you to grab him up, no, you really liked the man because he wasn’t a typical omega…hell none of the other omegas in Overwatch were either. Hanzo was strong in both will and strength, confident, smart and witty when he wanted to be, it was everything you wanted in a mate! 

So where was the issue here? The fact that Hanzo was an omega and your alpha instinct was telling you to grab him up. Omegas always were a test to you and for the most part you had come to be able to deal with them as friends and usually were the first to notice when one was going into heat, helping them prepare for it and even cuddling them if they wanted, but when it fully set in you kept away. Everyone always wondered why and you had yet to tell anyone. Right now you were ok, though, you knew Hanzo’s last heat was last month so he was not due for a good month at the very least and your rut was a good two months off, but his scent was still tantalizing to you and this would still test your resolve.

Getting to the city and the small hotel room you would be sharing for the mission had been easy enough and really all you were doing was checking for information. Talon had been sighted nearby so the bars and ‘underground’ would probably be buzzing with tidbits that needed to be gathered up. Normally you would not want to bring an omega to a place like this, but as you had said before Hanzo was not a typical omega and if other omegas were about they would open up to him easier. You had arrived two days ago now and so far the dynamic was working well indeed, though your instinct flared every time another alpha would get a little close and try sniffing at him.

Usually you had the pleasure of then watching the archer either talk his way out or simply punch the alpha in the face to make his point, but you were on your guard to be possessive if the need came about. During the times you were in the hotel room it wasn’t as awkward as you worried it to be either, usually eating in the safety there you had been surprised when Hanzo produced a bag of your favorite sweets and he was also surprised when you offered to sleep on the small couch vs the single bed, although secretly he wished you to cuddle him. Time alone together was giving you a chance and you were finally getting enough confidence. You had decided that in the morning you would breach the subject of being closer, potential mates and hope it turned out for the better.

You were confident it would go ok, he would at least give you a chance maybe, but with that thought in your mind would be when you smelled it. The unmistakable sweet scent of an omega in heat and you felt yourself shudder, panic welling inside of you and you were going to flee, but then you heard it. “Simon!” Your name in a panicked whine from a voice you had come to adore, head snapping to the source. Hanzo was just across the room at a table with a couple other omegas and you knew the look on all of their faces. The flattened ears, open mouths and wide eyes, their heats were hitting them, but they all looked panicked. None of them were expecting it and you would feel a growl rumble in your throat. Someone had drugged them. You had heard recently of a new pleasure drug out there, heat inducers, meant to do just as it implied. Induce an omega into a false heat for a short amount of time and glancing at the water pitcher on the table you could only guess someone put a dose in it.

Your thoughts were snapped clear once again as you heard another whine from your teammate and a look around saw a couple alphas advancing on the table. Your high urge to flee was overrun at that point and you were moving quickly to the man, growl in your throat as you bodily shoved the one about to grab Hanzo away. Arm wrapping around the archers middle you hauled his back against your chest and buried your nose into his neck. It was a double edged sword as your senses were flooded with his heady scent and made you shudder, blood starting to heat, but it also showed the other alphas he was yours and luckily Hanzo would press back into you, “My alpha..” falling from his lips and the others backing off. By then the bar security had noticed and a couple betas were dealing with the other affected omegas, which relieved you as you began to quickly get you and Hanzo out of there. Thank goodness your hotel was just down the street and it did not take long to get back to it, fumbling the key a moment before you were inside and locking the door tightly behind you after letting the omega go.

Unfortunately the affected man was in deep and you could tell because despite the fact he had let you go, his hands had not left you. He was nosing and rubbing, pressing his hard bulge against you and you could feel your own control slipping. It was only when he palmed your own erection through your pants did you snap from it, “No!” you growl out, grabbing both of his hands and pinning him to the wall. His ears immediately flat and you could see him shrink at your reaction, his next words stinging like a thousand hornets, “You don’t want me”.

Eyes boring into his own you could see the heated expression, but also the underlying hurt and your heart would clench, “You’re drugged, Hanzo, I refuse to take advantage of you. No matter how your heat brain is saying it’s ok, if I took you now it would be rape” you growl out firmly and you would see a small, small bit of clarity come to him and that the nod he gave was not full of hurt. You would take a deep breath to steady yourself once again, though his proximity was only giving you more and more of his scent with each breath, “We will talk once you are through this, now come on” being your next words before you were bodily moving him towards the attached bathroom. All it had was sink, shower and toilet, but it worked, “Go shower, I know the cold water will help and relieve yourself” you tell him firmly before pushing him in and closing the door. Sinking down against the door you would hear him whine from inside, but knew it was the heat talking. This was going to be a long night.

As you heard the shower running and eventual pleasured sounds of him most likely fingering and jerking himself you wanted nothing more then to go in and claim him. Shucking off your own jeans to get to your hardened cock you would curse at your already swelled knot, but focused. Damn it his sounds would get you off quick and your nails were bloody as you clawed the ground to keep yourself steady. You were not even certain how long it was until the sounds behind the door were quiet and it was only then did you get up. Cock half hard still you would open the door and breathe a relieved sigh as the scent was not as strong in the small room anymore. Eyes falling to where the archer had finally passed out on the bathroom rug after getting out of the shower. Swallowing as you took all of him in for a moment you would feel the protective side of your instincts coming through now, thank god, and were able to move to him easily. Wrapping him in a towel you would lift him easily, stiffening a moment as he snuggled to your chest, and bring him to the bed. Tucking him in you would manage to worm yourself away by removing your shirt, which he immediately pulled to his chest and nose, before going about and cleaning yourself and the room up, gathering his slicked clothes in a bag from a takeout order and setting it aside.

Finally letting yourself settle on the couch after putting your pants back on you would be breathing deeply, not even realizing as you passed out from exhaustion. The next thing you would come to know would be another sweet scent filling your nose and you would jerk awake, hissing at the head rush and closing your eyes. Feeling weight by your feet you would also feel a hand on your cheek and your eyes opened to the concerned face of the sweet omega. He looked better, nervous, but normal and you noticed he was wearing your shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Nose twitching again to the sweet scent you would realize it was coming from the coffee table and saw a container there, “Simon are you alright?” It then registered he had asked you a question and you leaned into his hand gently, “Fine, sat up to fast, but I should be asking you that as you were the one drugged” You point out and see him stiffen at the memories.

“The strange heat is gone, I am myself again” He would say before taking a deep breath “And I apologize for my behavior during, I know you….do not like omegas in heat” he added, the last part quieter and his ears would flatten once more as he looked away, obviously expecting some sort of reprimand or anger. Instead you would take a deep breath and take his hand on your cheek gently, “It’s not that I don’t like omegas in heat, trust me last night all I wanted to do was rut you hard and knot you up tight” you admit to him and were expecting the shocked look on his face and the question, “But at the Watchpoint when I went into heat last and when others have you vanish, it does not make any sense” he say and you could feel him quivering as his eyes debated to move away or not. Not letting him choose you would pull him tight to you and bury your nose into his hair, “I do it so I don’t accidentally hurt anyone”

You had never told this to anyone and as you felt Hanzo relaxing in your grip you were even afraid to tell him now. “When I was a kid, before I presented I had a friend. Hell we basically grew up together and then she presented as an omega. I thought everything was going to be ok and I got my first experience seeing someone nest, the little things to notice, but a week later when I saw her again, after her heat was over, something was different. It took almost another week before she told me what had happened. Her father decided to have friends over while she was in heat and they were alphas and they took turns with her” You would shudder at the memory, easily seeing her terrified face in your mind once again and your scent must have reflected it because you would feel Hanzo nose closer, licking your neck in a soothing manner, “Her father was old fashioned and apparently of the old belief that omegas were there to please, plain and simple. I thought it could not get any worse and I comforted her the best I could, but when I presented as an alpha, well she never spoke to me again. She downright screamed at me when she first smelled it on me and was so afraid when I had done nothing to her ever and it’s stuck with me. I just…I never want to accidentally hurt anyone like that even accidentally. I know how I get in a rut, how lax my control is and why I have Athena lock me in my room till it’s over” you explain, breathing getting shaky as you were sure any minute now he would duck away from you, “Pretty pathetic of an alpha if you ask me, fucking run from my instinct at every moment”

A growl would then come to your ears and you would feel Hanzo move, his brown eyes meeting your blue as you took in the serious expression on his face, shuddering at how strong it looked, “That is far from the truth and all you have just told me proves how strong you are. I may be an omega, but to go against every instinct takes great strength and I have seen it at the Watchpoint and last night. I remember last night and I saw how you almost fled, I now understand why, but you came to me. You saved me from them and then you took care of me. If you had taken me last night, I would have hated you for it today, I realize that now and I thank you for your control.” He would tell you before you could see a light blush coming to his cheeks “But I did mean one thing I said last night and I say it now slightly different, I want you to be my alpha” And you could tell he meant it, you knew full well he did not mess around with anyone like that what so ever and it made you quiver how your bodies were still touching. 

Hands coming to his hips you would pull him onto your lap now, wanting to be even closer and relaxed when he did not pull back, but instead sunk against you. His arms coming to your shoulders your noses would then nuzzle before you were kissing him slowly, “I would love to be your alpha, Hanzo” you finally say and it was as if a weight had been lifted. All this dancing around had finally come to a point and both of you were content, the last thing sending a shudder through you being his words, “Then in my next heat I want you to claim me”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems the mission and being so close to an omega in heat might have caused a bit of a problem, he doesn’t want to hurt his new mate (intended mate?) in this first time, but the need is so strong.

Cuddling on the small couch for a while Hanzo would soon turn your attention to the box on the table, revealing it to be cinnamon rolls from the bakery on the corner, flushing a bit, “I always seem to crave sweets after and this time was no different, I was quick about going out and your shirt helped deter anyone” he would admit to you and you felt your chest swell a bit in pride and protectiveness that he had been out alone, but you kept any comment back knowing how strong he was, “I am glad it went ok” you say instead, thanking him and indulging in the breakfast. The cinnamon helping to calm any last upset in your stomach from the stress, but there was a niggling in you that did not want to seem to fade.

Once you both had finished you would call the base and report what had happened, that you were cutting the mission short as neither of you were really fit to continue at that moment and Winston agreed. The trip back itself was luckily uneventful, Tracer having picked you up in the Orca from a location a bit off where she had been doing her own recon with Jack and the four of you were fairly quiet on the way back. The soldier noticing quickly, though, how you and the archer seemed snuggled up and to keep the air clear you would tell him nearly everything that happened. The only parts being kept out were the nudity and more private conversations, but it was clear that you and Hanzo were together now and your omega did not contradict a thing. 

You did worry though, Jack seemed a bit on edge himself now that you were all together and that nagging warmth was still not leaving you. Hanzo murmuring about halfway back, “Your smell is still so strong, are you alright?” You would make a smile on your face and nuzzled your nose into his ears gently, “We’ll both get checked by Angela when we get back, maybe I got some of that drug on me when I grabbed you as the water pitcher had been knocked over” You reason in as soothing a tone you could muster, not wanting him to worry of course even if you knew he would anyways. What was really going through your mind was that you had the typical ruts of an unmated alpha, twice a year usually, but you were just as close to a heated omega as you had ever been before and it was an omega you already considered your mate. Things like that were well known to trigger and this niggling feeling had you certain you were headed for a bad one now, but you would do your best to keep composed.

Getting back to the hangar you were well aware of Jacks eyes still boring into you and the fact Hanzo kept sniffing at your scent glands just told you it was getting worse, even as you could feel it growing in your veins. Once allowed to exit Angela and Ana were there and waiting for you, the older beta female taking the bag of soiled clothes from Hanzo quickly, “Here let me get those cleaned up for you, I know a few tricks” Ana would say smiling before giving you a glance, “Finally, though, you two had been dancing around too long” she add in a kind, but teasing tone before letting the younger blonde beta lead you both off to the medical bay.

Once there she would usher you into different rooms and you felt yourself bristling at being separated from Hanzo, but bit your tongue to force back a growl before explaining what had happened. Angela not even fazed by it would listen to what you told her as she began checking you over quickly, saying what you had worried, “You are spiraling into a rut quickly, go back to your room I promise to take good care of your mate” she tell you in that firm doctor tone she possessed. The alpha in you wanted to protest and was yelling at you a beta could not tell you what to do, but you still had your will for the moment, “Yeah, going, tell him i’ll see him in a couple days and not to worry.” It was wrong, your instinct was telling you, to not just grab him up and bring him with you, but the protective side was luckily winning in telling you he needed to rest and be looked at. His needs more important then knotting him up.

Once Angela told you to go you would be out of there at a quick pace, hoping your omega would not be mad at you, but you were determined to not go into a fucking frenzy in front of him. He had said during his next heat and you would respect that, not to mention as you had never gone through a rut with an omega you did not know how you would react. Yes you had been with others, but it had always been betas so their scents did not work you up even more and that had been very few. None since coming to Overwatch. In the halls you would run into Jack once more, both of you bristling as the alpha instincts kicked up, but you each took a deep breath, “Rut?” he asked and you nodded, “Yeah, last nights incident and everything triggered it, it seems. Off to lock myself in” you assure him before your feet were moving again. A quick swing by the kitchen to grab a box of energy bars and your empty water bottle you had left there, you could refill it in your bathroom, you would be near sprinting back to your room then.

Anyone you passed could tell right away what was happening and gave you space, Reinhardt following you back to make sure you got to your room alright at least and you gave the man a grateful nod. Once inside you would tell Athena what was going on and your door would lock, the box thrown on your desk while you went and filled the bottle, downing it and refilling it again before tossing it on your bed. Your clothes were getting to hot and in the security of your room you thought nothing about stripping completely. Already half hard you would run your fingers through your hair and pace, you paced a lot during ruts you noticed, sometimes touching yourself but the movement just seemed to help. Right now, though, all you were really doing was thinking about Hanzo and how you really wished he was in here with you. Shaking your head to clear it you would growl, no, no you were not dragging him in here with you. You would be rough and probably hurt him, that was not right for your first time and you knew it. It was the only thought keeping you sane right now as you flopped back onto your bed, but your resolve was crumbling. 

It would only get worse however as a certain sweet scent would drift to your nose. Faint and you knew it was outside your door, but it was unmistakable as the whine that soon reached your ears. Voice that sent need right to your hardening cock coming through, “Simon, let me in. Let me help you, my alpha, please” Being the words and your control was splintering more, “Hanzo…go. Not this time, not this rut…I don’t want to hurt you” You call back, trying to be stern but your own whine betrayed you. The kind that just begged your mate to be closer, one of need and you could hear him croon in response. A comfort sound that made you quiver, “You will not hurt me, alpha, I am strong and so are you. I know you will take care of me, but let me help you. I can smell your distress, your need and I am slick for you. Please” The word came again and then the smell, the sweetness that you had smelled the previous night, his slick and you would nearly howl as your resolve shattered. Shaking as you lay there, stroking your cock, you would tell Athena to unlock the door.


End file.
